


There is a man in the woods

by FabulousMoose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Full Shift Werewolves, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, a little dark, but also famiy friendly sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose
Summary: There is a man in the woods.He feels a chill running down his back and he gets up. The stranger is at least 30 ft  away from them. Stiles’ first instinct is to run towards the kids and get them as quick as possible into the house. But he didn’t want to give his back to the stranger.He straightens his body in a threatening posture. The kids stop playing, sensing the unexpected tension from him. Without looking away from the stranger who hasn't moved, he makes a sign and they obediently run inside. Huh, that’s a first.Some of the tensions dissipates knowing the kids are safer,  but he knows the danger is not gone yet. Stiles takes a few but firm steps forward,  towards the stranger.”This is private property!” he barks loud enough for him to be heard. The stranger’s eyes glow and Stiles can’t help but shift his eyes in response. He growls and his claws come out ready to fight.There isn’t a man in the woods.It’s a werewolf.





	There is a man in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since a wrote something. English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes! I just started to write and it gave me this. It's currently 2:45 am so sorry if it doesn't make sense. I took some liberties with Beacon Hills, changing some things and taking inspiration from my own town since I live in Sweden and there's forest everywhere. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Stiles Stillinski, 28 years old and father of two, didn’t know what to expect after passing by the signboard that said: ”Welcome to Beacon Hills” but arriving in a ghost town was not it. 

He had done some research before arriving to Beacon Hills. A small town, located in the middle of nowhere in the north of California, with only 10, 000 habitants and most importantly: pack-less. Which meant free of hunters.

Everyone knows what happened to the pack that occupied the territory before. Everyone remembers the news of the fire that wiped out an entire pack as old as 

the Hales. Weeks after the _incident_ almost every magical creature left town, too scared of being next. 

Now, 15 years later, the territory is still unoccupied. Packs were too afraid to take it or fought to death for it, but still nobody was able to posses it. Some also said it was because the land was still loyal to the Hales even after all these years…

 

Stiles would often get lost in his mind while researching. Memories of the past coming back to him, of his childhood, of his own lost pack. Maybe that's why he chose Beacon Hills. Maybe his grief, past and present, was the reason the town called him and vice versa. So he packed the few belongings they had and started to drive.

 

It is only 4 pm on a Monday. Driving through the empty streets was not the thing that made him anxious. It’s the silence. Pure silence in which not even the birds would sing.  He looks in the rearview mirror. The only thing breaking the silence is Samira, happily humming from her car seat. Beside her is Noah, still sleeping. Stiles smiles and turns his gaze to the road. He is doing this for them. 

He decides to stop at the store and buy some food for a few days.They still have 20 minutes before arriving to the new house, which is outside the town and he doesn’t want to return later because he probably is going to pass out after hours of driving. 

There’s at least five cars in the parking lot and he parks near the entrance. He takes off his seatbelt and turns towards his kids.

”So, how about we make some pasta tonight?” Samira claps, excited. 

”Yes, please!” Noah blinks when his little sister shakes him to wake him up. ”Pasta, Noah!”

 ”Wake up, sleepyhead, ” Stiles smiles and gets off the car. Noah groans. He takes off his seatbelt while Stiles helps Samira. ”Take your brother’s hand, Mira” He tells her while grabbing a shopping cart. His daughter gladly takes a Noah’s hand while his son just huffs.

 

They enter the grocery store and he feels eyes on them. There are three young girls working at the cash register. He hears them whisper about them. Great. 

Stiles is not fond of any kind of attention, he doesn’t like being the center of it. It makes him anxious and uncomfortable. One of the girls, the blond one with a ponytail, smiles at him. He just nods, giving her a nervous smile and takes his kids to the pasta section.  He tries to relax. This is a new beginning, people is going to know who he is and about his kids. He is part of the town now. It’s normal. He breathes and listens to Mira, who is talking about her love for pasta. 

They are ready 50 minutes later. Because if having a 4 year old, it’s not easy, let alone a 4 year old werewolfkid. Now there’s only the blond girl at the cash register. He feels a knot in his stomach, but smiles at her.

”Hi!” She greets them enthusiastic while she puts the food on bags. It says _Erica_ on her name tag. 

That’s when it hits him. All his senses are on full alert. He breathes in again just to be sure because he’s also tired as hell.

 

Werewolf.

 

He takes a step back. The werew,.. the girl looks at him weird. What’s happening?  He tries not to wolf out because that’s just a big no no. 

”Are you okay?” Erica asks him again and Stiles doesn’t know what to answer. Maybe she doesn’t want to recognize another wolf in public? That’s something very normal in big cities, but Stiles expected some kind of reaction. ”Are you alright?” 

Stiles clears his throat and shakes his head. 

”Yeah, sorry. I’ve been driving for hours and I’m just tired.” The girl frowns but smiles after. 

”You’re new in town, right?” Stiles nods, he’s still unsure about this. Maybe there was a pack after all, a new and small one that nobody knew. 

” You’re the one that bought the old mansion in the woods, huh?” Stiles raises his eyebrows as he takes some money from his wallet to pay.

”I see news travel fast” Erica laughs taking the payment. 

”You live in a little town. Everyone knows everything. Welcome to Beacon Hills!” Erica’s a young werewolf, maybe between 16 or 17 years old. Maybe her family was the new pack? Maybe they were there for the same reason he was there. ”You should know that people say it’s haunted, by the way” That makes him break out of his werewolf freakout. Stiles huffs while Noah takes the bags and places them on the shipping car. He doesn’t need his kids freaking out too. 

 ”Why would you tell me that? ” Erica shrugs.

”So you know what to expect.” Stiles looks at her skeptically. It feels like she is joking with him, but she is also a werewolf. The least he needed was a haunting house. Everything is confusing. 

He starts to get a headache, his kids are tired and he’s tired. He doesn’t have time for this right now. 

”I think I’ll manage, thanks.” He pushes the shopping car, his kids behind him. 

 

Ω

 

He hears them arrive before he sees the truck park in front of the house. He watches them go inside and it’s like someone stabbing him and opening inside out. He knew this day would arrive some day. He starts to run deep into the forest, leaving the mansion behind with all its ghosts. He feels his eyes glow when a sweet aroma fills his nostrils. 

 

Omega. 


End file.
